Lucky XMen
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Inspired by a Folgers commercial.
1. Chapter 1

**April 4, 2010**

**This (like "Yogurt") was inspired while watching TV, the Folgers commercial where the daughter shows the dad the engagement ring and the dad goes "Todd's a lucky man. That's what I told him when we talked last week."**

**I wasn't sure which couple I wanted to do this for, so I decided maybe I'd do it for several! I'll start with XME and then maybe work my way to other fandoms.**

**Probably short chapters, set in the future, mostly.**

**Unfortunately, not mine.**

**So, let's start with the most obvious couple – for most people, anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Jean was slightly groggy this morning, Charles noted as the redhead instructor trudged into the kitchen, sliding into a chair.

Silently, he poured her a cup of coffee and wheeled over, setting the cup in front of her and heading for the other side of the table.

"You were out quite late last night," he ventured in conversation.

He got a mumbled "Uh-huh" in reply as Jean sipped the coffee.

"What was it, three am when you got in?" Charles continued, watching Miss Grey carefully.

He could have probed her mind, but he preferred not to invade a mind without its owner's permission. Instead, he waited for Jean to reply.

When she finally did, he had to hide a smile at the statement.

"I'm an adult, Charles. You should stop worrying."

"Yes, but as an instructor at my Institute, you're still under my supervision. And I'm rather fond of you; your safety is important to me."

He pretended not to notice the sparkle coming from Jean's hand as she shifted her grip on her cup and replied quietly, "You're not the only one."

"Well, yes, we are a family here," Charles answered slowly, his gaze never leaving Jean's face.

Jean sighed even as a smile lit her face.

"Family…" she murmured, absently tracing the rim of her coffee cup.

Finally, decisively, Jean placed her left hand on the table, strategically, where Charles would notice.

His face lit up, a grin stretching from ear to ear as he set his hand on top of hers and gave it a fatherly squeeze.

"Scott is lucky. I expect he knows it, after waiting so long for you to agree…"

"I'm the lucky one," Jean insisted. "He's so patient. There was something about the last couple of days that made it feel so…so _right_, you know?"

She looked at him curiously and he smiled warmly.

"Yes, I understand," he replied, pausing long enough for Jean to take another drink of coffee before continuing, "That's what I told Scott when we talked last weekend."

He kept a straight face as Jean stared at him, eyes wide and a smile working its way across her face.

Without saying a word, Jean stood, leaning over to press a kiss to the Professor's forehead before leaving the kitchen.

Charles could only smile as several of the students walked in and stared at him in confusion, waving his hand dismissively as they went about their day.

* * *

**Words: **407.

**Time:** Uh, less than an hour, I suppose. Maybe less than half an hour.

**Other: **Mer. Kind of an awkward, abrupt ending. But I hope it's not too disappointing.

And, FYI, the Prof, Logan, and Hank will be the dads. We rarely see the girls' dads, and some are probably gone or have, in essence, disowned their children because of their powers. Plus, they don't really have a chance to go home as couples, so…yeah. That's my line of thought.

Oh, and the students are still at or affiliated with the Institute. Some become instructors.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 5, 2010**

**This chapter (part of it, anyway) came to me last night while trying to fall asleep. Imagine that.**

**So, last chapter I said they're still at the Institute, right? Several become instructors. And let's just pretend, for the sake of my sanity and the fic, that their parents are either deceased or have disowned them after the whole Apocalypse thing. Maybe Mom and Dad couldn't get used to the thought that their child was different and decided they didn't want to deal with it anymore. I dunno. Make something up that works for you.**

**Not mine in any way, shape, or form.  
Although I could buy a DVD from work…**

**Also, I know some of you readers will not like this couple, and others of you will. Please don't freak out on me if the lovebirds are not who you expect. Actually, if you know me, you should know who they are… Flames only feed my imagination. Though they occasionally make me cry.**

**

* * *

**

Logan didn't have to smell her to know she was coming; the sound of phasing was enough to alert him of Kitty's presence before she appeared next to the kitchen table and flopped down into a chair, resting her head on crossed arms.

Logan intended to ignore her for the time being, but something in his young friend's posture told him she needed a chat.

"Tired, Shadowcat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when he got no response.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Wolverine set to work making Miss Pryde a cup of hot chocolate, figuring that would perk her up.

Sure enough, Kitty sat up when he brought the mug over, smiling her thanks as she snatched it from his grasp.

"Late night?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I guess," Kitty confirmed, looking down into her cocoa.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked, frowning. He hoped she wasn't hurt or something, but he knew she would have said something by now if she had been; Kitty had always been pretty vocal about what was bugging her, especially if it was something really bad.

"No," Kitty insisted, not meeting his eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

"Katherine," Logan growled softly, sliding into the chair next to hers.

That got her to at least look up at him, her eyes curious.

"Let me in," Logan requested, tapping the side of Kitty's head. "What's goin' on up there?"

Kitty sighed unhappily, though Logan couldn't tell why.

It took him a moment to realize she was frustrated with _him_ for some reason, and then it dawned on him.

For a moment he could only stare, dumb-founded, at the ring on her left hand.

Eventually, he stood and pulled a smiling Kitty into a hug, whispering "Halfpint" happily through unwanted tears.

He didn't fully unwrap her from the embrace, but let go just enough so that he could see her smile. With a smile of his own, Wolverine pressed a kiss to the top of her head and dropped his arms back to his sides.

To his surprise, Kitty hugged him, her arms looping around his back and her cheek nuzzling his chest.

When tears soaked through his shirt, Logan hooked a finger under Kitty's chin and brought her gaze up to meet his before declaring, "Kurt's one lucky Elf. You two are good together."

Kitty smiled and brushed her hands across her face, chasing away the tears.

Logan's expression grew more grim and serious as he continued, "But if he hurts you, remind him that he's got to answer to me."

Kitty laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, don't worry. He'd never do anything to incur your wrath. He knows you'd shred him if he ever hurt me…"

Logan grunted. "He'd better know it. I've only told him a dozen times since Jean and Scott got married and put the notion in his fuzzy blue head."

Kitty's jaw dropped and she dropped a fist on Wolverine's shoulder. "You didn't… Now he'll be traumatized for life!"

"Hey," Logan shrugged, "he's a good kid, and he's liked you since day one. He's seen what I do to people; he should've known already that I'd de-tail him if he ever pulled anything with you."

Kitty could only laugh as she kissed his cheek and headed off to prepare for class.

* * *

**Quick note on last chapter:** I kind of referenced Scott and Jean's comic relationship with the waiting thing, but also all four seasons of Evo. The Prof has always been a father-figure for everybody, but most definitely for Jean.

And the "I know" bit? That's basically the Prof knowing that they're both lucky to have each other, and that the timing was right.

**Words**: 553

**Time**: Eh. An hour?

**Other**: I LOVE writing Logan/Kitty fluffery stuff. (New word. Made it up. …I think.) They're so sweet together as a father-daughter pairing. Logan's a gruff guy, but with Kitty, Rogue, and Laura (X23), there's a soft, teddy-bear-ness about him. I wouldn't mind having him as a father-figure… maybe an uncle…

I'm also a huge Kitty/Kurt fan. Lance bugs me. Sorry, Lancitty fans, but I'm Kurtty all the way!

We'll say Jean and Scott had been married… eh, a year or so before Kurt finally worked up the guts to propose to Kitty. I can see Logan nagging him once a month about not hurting Kitty. Can you? Lol.

Dunno who next chapter will be. I'm not a huge Gambit/Rogue fan, but there's nobody else Rogue really fits with. I'm thinking the father-figure next chapter will be Hank. I'll probably alternate. Have to figure out which students Hank is father-figure to, and who else the Prof is father-figure to… Suggestions are welcome! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**April 5, 2010 ; Most of the typing was done over April 11, 2010, actually. Haha.**

**Set several years after last chapter. Might include references to a chapter of **_**Enlightenment**_**, but you don't necessarily need to read that first.**

**And let's just go with the fact that all the students and New Mutants returned after the Apocalypse stuff. And they added a few.**

**NOT mine.**

* * *

The two were in the kitchen as Rahne trudged in sleepily, Hank at the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee and Charles at the table reading the newspaper.

Charles quirked an eyebrow at the girl's expression, asking, "Not enough sleep last night, Rahne?"

Rahne uttered a grunt in reply, sliding into a chair across from the professor and dropping her head into open palms.

With a chuckle and a smile, Hank poured a second cup of coffee, setting it down near Rahne's elbow before settling into the seat next to Charles's wheelchair.

"What time _did_ you get home last night?" Beast asked, his brow furrowing even as his smile grew.

Rahne mumbled something that sounded like "Midnight or so" as she took a sip of the coffee, looking up at her instructors from under sleep-laden lashes.

Mr. McCoy _humph_ed in suspicion and Professor Xavier gave him a sideways glance.

"Something wrong, Henry?"

Hank ignored the question, returning to his newspaper.

Charles steepled his fingers and looked at Rahne, who was now sitting up with her hands curled around the coffee mug. The lycanthrope stared into the mug wistfully, amending, "All right, so maybe it was closer to two."

Hank grunted appreciatively. "That sounds better."

Charles chuckled, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure there was a good reason, Hank. And Ms. Sinclair is old enough not to need a curfew, provided the privilege is not abused."

He gave Rahne a look, and the Scottie ducked her head, her face turning a light shade of red.

"Yeah…" she began in reply. "I don't think you'll need to worry about me too much anymore…"

Hank looked over the top of the paper at her, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"How so?"

Rahne bit her lip indecisively, though her eyes were gleaming.

Carefully, she tugged at the chain around her neck, pulling the necklace up and over her shirt to reveal an engagement ring that sparkled in the morning sunlight.

"Oh!" Hank smiled, and Charles nodded.

"I had a feeling."

Rahne frowned, but Charles spoke before she could.

"Roberto is a fine young man. He's been asking questions of everyone else in the Institute, the girls on what they thought of certain rings, and the boys on how to best propose. It was only a matter of time."

"So _that's_ why he asked me about marriage a few months ago…" Hank grinned. "I thought it was a school assignment, but it was personal. Well, I know you'll both be very happy together."

With that, Beast stood and ruffled Rahne's hair, setting his coffee cup in the sink before he left the room.

"You look worried," Professor Xavier commented, frowning at Rahne's expression. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," Rahne said quickly, shaking her head.

_**Rahne,**_ Charles probed gently. _**I've known you long enough that I can figure out your moods without telepathy…**_

Rahne sighed. "It's just…"

She frowned, struggling to come up with the right words.

"You said _yes_, obviously," Charles prodded. "Unless this is a late April Fool's joke, which I doubt. So what is it?"

Rahne closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the old signal allowing Charles permission to enter her mind.

_It's a little overwhelming, almost too much at once. First you ask me to teach, and now Roberto asks me to marry him. It's just… confusing._

The Professor couldn't hold back a chuckle as he reminded her, _**As I recall, it was**_** you **_**who kissed**_** him…**

_Yes, but that was…different…_

_**Not the way I see it. You've been interested in our Mr. Costa for quite some time, even before he pulled you out of the pool that day.**_

Rahne blushed as the Professor gained access to her memories of her first interactions with Roberto, and the changes their relationship had taken over the last few years.

"If I may," her mentor stated softly, "I'd like to be the…well, the _second _to congratulate you, though Mr. McCoy's was not spoken. You'll be fine. Roberto _is_ a good man. And it's easy to see that he cares for you very much. You'll be in good hands with him."

He patted her hand gently before wheeling himself out of the kitchen, leaving Rahne to mull over the conversation.

* * *

**Notes**: Meh. Not my favorite, but an update!

I love trying to write Prof. X! He's so formal and wordy… Lol.

I had SO much trouble deciding which boy to pair Rahne with, Roberto or Sam. In "Retreat" it seems that she and Sam are flirty, but I've read several fics with her and Sam, and after looking through her Wiki article, I discovered that she had a crush on Sam in the comics. She also had several other relationships… Ack! So I went with what I wrote in _Enlightenment_.

Uhm, I wasn't sure about the whole ring thing for Rahne. I didn't know what would happen to the ring if it was on her finger when she morphed. I decided it might be uncomfortable on her paw, so I went necklace form.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

Uhhh… Wiki article and _Enlightenment_; maybe episode "Retreat."

**Words**: 706

**Time**: A few hours mostly on a Sunday.

**Other**: I apologize if the first part of the last chapter made you freak out a little. For some reason I decided I needed to make it a "HOLY-CRAP-WHAT-THE-HECK" kind of moment at the beginning.

I wasn't totally sure about Hank being a father-figure to anybody specific, and his Wiki article didn't list any specific relationships. Gee, great help, guys… So I scratched the idea of him being the _only_ father-figure in a chapter. He's involved, but not the only one congratulating. There are a few girls for whom both Hank and the Professor are father-figures, IMO. This is one of them.

I'm also thinking about doing a companion fic to this one, detailing the events of _how_ the boys proposed. We'll see where that idea leads… =\


	4. Chapter 4

**May 21 ; mostly June 1 & 2, finishing on the 6th, 2010**

**Ack. I know that I've been falling behind in this one.**

**It's taken me…over a month to come back to this one. It might take that long for another chapter. I dunno. We'll see!**

**I'm not a huge fan of this couple, but… he's the only one I can see her with, so…**

**And let's say she has control now. (If this doesn't give it away… Wow. Lol.) Idk how, but she does.**

**I'm not sure about timing. Maybe a year or so after last chapter? **

**I own nothing. Seriously. None of "my" stuff is actually "mine."**

* * *

**For Rogueslove22, and the other fans of this 'ship.**

* * *

Rogue looked incredibly weary as she fell into a chair at the kitchen table.

Logan quirked an eyebrow and moved away from the window, setting his coffee mug in front of her.

"You look like you need it more than I do," he explained simply when she glanced at him.

"Thanks," was her quiet acknowledgement as she lifted the mug to take a drink.

Logan didn't relinquish his coffee easily, so to have the mug offered to her before he'd even taken a sip… She wasn't taking it for granted.

"Get in late?" Logan asked, though he already knew.

"Yeah…"

Logan "_hmm_'ed" and watched Rogue's face, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed, glancing up at him as she asked, "You already know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Logan returned, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Rogue gave him a Look that he could _feel_ and the Wolverine turned back to face the young woman who had become his daughter.

"You know. You know everything that goes on around here, remember?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I was waitin'."

"For what?"

Logan gave her his own Look, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter.

Rogue sighed and let her left hand uncurl from around the mug. She tucked her thumb over and under, gently twirling the band so that the diamond rested on top of her ring finger.

Logan smiled, pushing himself away from the counter and holding out his arms.

Anna Marie beamed and jumped up from the table, launching herself into his embrace.

Her shoulders shook with laughter and joyful sobs, and Logan felt tears sliding down his face.

Lately he'd been growing more and more emotional, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

Well, that wasn't quite true.

First Jean, then Kitty and Rahne, and now Anna.

His girls were growing up.

Sure, Jean wasn't his favorite girl in the Mansion, and Rahne wasn't as special to him as Kitty or Rogue, but he had helped train them, helped keep them safe. The Institute was a family, and he was happy for the girls, but they _were_ **his** girls. And they were leaving.

Sure, they were still teaching at the School and hanging out with students and all of that, but it wasn't quite the same.

Still, he was glad they were getting their happy endings.

He was pulled out of the clouds when Anna stepped away from him and asked, "So, are ya happy fer me? Fer _us_?"

Logan frowned for a moment, thinking it over, and Anna raised a hand to hit him playfully.

He caught her wrist in mid-swing and smiled.

"Calm down, Stripes, I was just kiddin'," he assured her, bringing her hand up to press a kiss to her recently ungloved fingers.

Anna sighed, smiling at him. "Ah know."

"Did ya also know that I knew Gumbo was gonna propose?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow again but assured him, "'Course I knew. You know everthin', and Remy wasn't gonna risk you shish-kebob'in' 'im."

Logan snorted. "No, he wasn't."

Anna's eyebrow rose further but she hugged him again anyway.

"I'm assumin' you approve…?" she mumbled into his shoulder, and Logan laughed.

"I'm assuming you already know the answer to that question…?"

Anna laughed and untangled her arms from behind his back before returning the coffee mug; and Logan could only smile as she waltzed out of the room.

* * *

**Notes**: Baugh. I'm not sure about this one. I don't think it's my favorite, but it's something. Definitely not my favorite ending, but…

It's also the first time I've referred to _Rogue_ as _Anna_. =O

**Words: **564

**Time: **A few hours.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

The "growing up and leaving" paragraph/section kind of came from my own family. My dad has always told me and my sister to elope because he "doesn't have enough money to pay for the wedding" but it's _really_ because he's a crier. He cried at my cousins' weddings, so imagine what he'll do at his own daughters' weddings! (If we ever get married, that is...)

Probably a few fics and some episodes.

**Other**: Guess what. Last chapter, I screwed up in my Note. I said "she and Sam seemed flirty" RE: Episode What I meant was "she and Roberto."

And yes, JJ, I am hoping to do how the boys propose. I just need inspiration.

And I'll do JUBBY after this, I promise! Actually, I've been working on it for a few days. I just wanted to get this one done… XD


	5. Chapter 5

**June 2, 4, 7-8, 2010**

**Set after last chapter. Don't know how long. Guessed on age.**

* * *

**For JJ. =D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning, Jubilation," the Professor greeted her as the young Chinese-American woman wandered into the kitchen.

Jubilation gave him a slight wave as she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"Morning," she mumbled, flopping into a chair.

Charles smiled, pouring two cups of coffee and sliding one in front of Jubilee's clasped hands.

"You had a late evening," he commented, sipping his coffee and regarding his colleague knowingly.

"I did," Jubilee replied, nodding slowly.

"Two am, was it, when you got in?"

"I'm 20 years old, Professor. And I'm an X-Man. I think I can take care of myself."

"You are," Charles agreed, "and you can. I was only making an observation."

"Sure you were," Jubilee mumbled, staring into her coffee cup as the Professor smiled.

"I have also observed," he ventured slowly, examining his own coffee mug, "that you have become rather fond of one Mr. Drake over the last several years."

Jubilee was silent, but the blush coloring her cheeks and the way she fiddled with her hands told Charles that his observations were correct.

"One does not need to be a telepath to see that you and Bobby have grown closer recently…"

Jubilee looked up, meeting his eyes as he continued, "Nor do I need to probe your mind to know why you were late in arriving home last night."

"I'm going to guess by your smile that you approve?" Jubilee guessed, smiling hopefully at him.

Charles nodded, smiling warmly, and Jubilee jumped up, bringing her engagement ring up to his eye level.

"I'm very happy for you both," Charles assured her, eyes sparkling with tears.

"Professor? Are you all right?" Jubilee asked, frowning.

"I'm fine. We've just had so many weddings recently…"

He blinked the tears away, wrapping Jubilee's left hand in both of his. "My children are growing up, that's all."

Jubilee smiled encouragingly, asking, "Would you rather the boys stop proposing for a few years?"

Charles chuckled. "Oh, no. I'm happy for all of you who are growing up and growing closer to each other. And I can prepare for the proposals—telepathy, you know."

He smiled and Jubilee nodded. "True."

She frowned again, asking, "So you knew Bobby…"

"Of course! He came to ask my permission, actually."

Jubilee's mouth dropped open at this new information and she quickly hugged the Professor before rushing out of the room to—he assumed—scold her fiancé for not telling her he had done the gentlemanly thing (for once) and asked for her hand.

Charles chuckled as Logan entered the room, and the Wolverine frowned.

"What's so funny, Chuck?"

"Oh, nothing," the telepath assured, smiling.

"Doesn't have anything to do with Livewire out there, does it?"

Charles looked up, lifting his eyebrows, and Logan nodded slowly.

"She's engaged, ain't she? Popsicle finally popped the question?"

Charles nodded. "Mhm…"

"Took him long enough. I've been waitin' for that since… eh, before Slim and Red."

Charles raised an eyebrow again, curious, and Logan "_humph_"ed.

"What, you never saw it?"

"I'm just surprised that you've been waiting _that_ long…"

Logan crossed his arms, leaning against the doorjamb. "I've known since they first got here that somethin' was gonna happen. I could smell it."

"Hmmm. And are you happy for them?"

"Sure," the Wolverine replied—very noncommittally, Charles noted.

"Really?" he asked, fingers steepled under his chin.

"They're adults. They know what they want."

"Mmmm…" Charles hummed, watching Logan carefully.

Logan's resolve slipped for a moment and the gruff man sighed. "Okay, so I'm not sure I like that they're growing up."

Before Charles could respond, he continued quickly, "But that don't mean I ain't happy for 'em!"

"I know, Logan. That's how I feel as well. They're our children, and it can be difficult to watch them grow. But Jubilee and Bobby will stay and teach, I'm sure, as the others have."

"Still, it ain't quite the same…" Logan sighed.

"Yes, I understand," Charles agreed. "They aren't students anymore."

Logan snorted. "They're still causin' trouble."

Charles smiled. "Young at heart, I suppose you could say, hm?"

Logan rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the door and declaring, "I'm gonna go make sure Lee doesn't kill Drake…"

Charles only nodded and gave a slight wave as the Wolverine stalked out, muttering.

* * *

**Notes:** Blahrg. Not my favorite ending, but I really wanted to post this.

**Words: **714

**Time: **Erg. Who knows?

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap:**

Bobby teaches Math or Accounting or something, according to Wiki.

It says nothing about Jubes teaching, but does assure that she had a relatively close "side-kick" type relationship with Wolverine. And the Prof is the one who tracks her, of course.

"Livewire" refs my story "Falling: Fire and Ice"—it's the nickname Wolverine uses for Jubes. I figure since he's got nicknames for pretty much everyone, and for my intents and purposes, he uses his nicknames for the girls only at certain times.

**Other:** I'm trying to come up with ideas as to how the boys proposed based on the characters and inside jokes and powers and stuff (like Bobby creating ice sculptures, Kitty being a rabid photographer, etc). If you've got any ideas, throw 'em at me! I'll credit you, of course. =) And I'd love to try and keep the proposal fic in the same order as this one (Jott, Kurtty, Rhane/Berto (can I call them Wolfspot?) Romy, Jubby) if possible…


End file.
